worlds_of_briftfandomcom-20200213-history
Elements
The Atom The atom is a stable arrangement of subatomic particles, which have many different variants each with their own properties. The fundamental structure of the atom is that of a zeltimo major-alphite alpha-gammon. The zeltimo has an amount of minor-alphites rotating around it which determines the radioactivity of the element, more than five causing it to be radioactive. The major-alphite in tern is grouped with an amount of minor-betaites, only instead of orbiting they are all clumped together like a clump of small magnets, the amount of which determines the weight of the element. Each element has a symbol consisting of a capital letter mostly followed by a lowercase. The amount of minor-betaines is commonly shown as MB-#, while the amount of minor-alphites is shown as RA-# because of their influence on radioactivity. Atoms with MBs greater than eight are fundamentally unstable and dissolve into radiation when formed. Elements also each have an atomic number, which can be seen in the contents. It has been proven that every six days a quarter of the atoms in a radioactive substance will have radiated away one minor-alphite. It is also known that in extreme pressures or temperatures, atoms can fuse, the extra energy radiating away as a muino. Fusion between void iron and exotic matter is the only way to create the substance that Iron Keys are made of, which would radiate acid light, which induces incredible aging and weathering on anything it hits. Also in extreme explosions involving radioactive substances it becomes possible to create super-isotopes (any needed energy for the super-isotopes will be drawn from the void), which are atoms with RAs in the trillions, which can polute landscapes killing all life and causing wild mutation and cancer, because they keep on radiating. When an atom has enough energy in it then it can pass it on to an adjacent atom if it is a conductor, making it possible to have on one end something that produces energy, a wire of conductor, and on the other end something that utilises that energy. Atoms can and often do bond with themselves, while many don't. The atoms also have three main stares: solid, liquid, and gas, created by atoms moving around randomly, mini-bonds forming constantly so minute that their main effect is to cause surface tension. The Elements Neutronium: Xn MB-0, RA-0 steel blue metal, an anomalous substance. Acid, explosion, heat, cold, stress and alkali resistant. Strong as f**k and way heavy. when under enough stress it shatters, freezing everything around it to 0 kelvin. If the process for creation goes wrong everything in that universe will go to 0 kelvin. Occurs in groups of 33. Plasticium: P MB-1 RA-1 translucent, tough but fractures like wax. Quite light, and can be died different colors and consistencies with trace elements. Occurs in groups of five Palite: Pa MB-2 RA-1 flaky white, colors plasticium and crystal white. Dissolves into liquids evenly decreasing their viscosity. Occurs in groups of three Aerite: A MB-3 RA-1 metallic green liquid, when drank provides near infinite sustenance and perfect nutrition. Occurs in groups of two Lapus: L MB-4 RA-1 sky blue rock, somewhat hard and quite nonreactive. Colors plasticium and crystal blue. Occurs in groups of two Chlorite: C MB-5 RA-1 purple gas, toxic. When liquid is used as machinery coolant. When solid is used in cryogenics. Occurs in groups of four. Entoliate: E MB-6 RA-1 orange crystal, opal structure and luster. Transforms minor-alphites into pure energy, and so is used in radioactivity detectors. Powdered it is used as artificial flavoring. Occurs in groups of three. Silverite: S MB-7 RA-1 conducts energy. Soft and shiny metal, bonds spontaneously with air top create a red dust (Silverite oxide). Colors plasticium and crystal metallic. Occurs in groups of eight. Gold: Go MB-8 RA-1 can conduct truly massive amounts of energy. Gold colored metal, softer than Silverite, quite rare. used in coins. Occurs in groups of one. Phosphor: Ph MB-1 RA-2 an off-white oil, when it receives energy it transforms it into muinoes. Hollow glass spheres lined with phosphor and connected to wires are a common light source, as well as dots of painted phosphor each one connected to a separate wire can act as a pixel display. Occurs in groups of three. Sulphate: Su MB-2 RA-2 a yellow rock, brittle and smells foul. When liquid it is red-orange and black, and smells worse. Powdered it can be an abrasive. Colors plasticium and crystal yellow Occurs in groups of five. Redstone: R MB-3 RA-2 a deep red crystal, constantly pulls energy from the void and so is an eternal energy source. Inert redstone can also conduct energy. Usually found in the form of dust in veins. Very brittle. Colors plasticium and crystal red. When it reaches its energy capacity it siphons off any new energy in the form of a laser emitted from it, that can burn through metal. Occurs in groups of eight. Aquanite: Aq MB-4 RA-2 a dark blue gem found in the depths of the earth, almost any muinoes hitting it are transformed into energy, making it a good way to create a surveillance system using phosphor on the other end. Occurs in groups of two. Brandum: B MB-5 RA-2 a light brown crystal, who's concentration of energy within a crystal can be used to extrapolate any information in all of time and space. Inside each Enderkind there is a shard of Brandum. Occurs in groups of three. Hotanium: H MB-6 RA-2 a burnt orange crystal, can be dissolved into liquid raising the temperature incredibly. Has a cubic fracture, despite crystalizing amorphously. Occurs in groups of five Glazime: G MB-7 RA-2 a clear non-porous crystal. Forms in the stereotypical "crystal" shape, coloquialy known as crystal, can be dyed different colors. Can be melted down and moulded. When red hot it is gelatinous. Occurs in groups of one. Obsidian: O MB-8 RA-2 a strong jet black crystal. Liquid form is a red-hot and viscous. Can only be scratched by deiomidium. Occurs in groups of 10. Bonds spontaneously with air to create a deep violet powder (obsidian oxide). Attracts and stores Black Matter. Igneoite: Ig MB-1 RA-3 glowing orange metal, crystals of grow cylindrically. Incredible explosive. If given too much energy, one cm3 can detonate a universe. When liquid it will generate enough heat on its own to keep it liquid even in incredibly cold environments. Occurs in groups of six. Tanderine: T MB-2 RA-3 a toxic orange liquid. Occurs in groups of four. Cathidine: Ca MB-3 RA-3 a toxic neon green liquid. Occurs in groups of four. Endatromite: Ea MB-4 RA-3 a toxic purple liquid. Occurs in groups of four. Fandinium: F MB-5 RA-3 a toxic yellow liquid. Occurs in groups of four. Zenocalphite: Z MB-6 RA-3 a toxic off-white metal, very dense. Chunks of have the ability to contain and respond to the impulses of a consciousnessian. Endocamerine: Eo MB-7 RA-3 a chunky mineral, sparkly black, very brittle. When it shatters, the black dust covers the vicinity making visibility impossible. Can be melted and cast into indestructablr jet black swords with a matt surface. Can be stained when molten different colors by non-obvious mixtures of chemicals, to be certain colors when it cools. Occurs in groups of four. Enderite: En MB-8 RA-3 does not occur in pure form. Weighs 2000b per cubic centimeter, and any energy it gets is instantly transported to the void. Always at 0 kelvin. If it were possible to get liquid underrate, it would be neon green to regal purple. If in pure form, would be naturally found in groups of one trillion, with all bonds being so total that none of the atoms' energy would be in the atoms. Endotemite: Et MB-1 RA-4 clear slime that builds up in the beds of underground bodies of water. Exceptional anti-biotic and clotting agent (the element itself leaves scars where and if smeared on). Occurs in groups of three. Tandemieite: Tm MB-2 RA-4 Glowing green crystal, used as light source underground Occurs in groups of one. Kangorinite: K MB-3 RA-4 light red crystal with white crusts where it has spontaneously bonded with air to create a white powder (Kangorinite oxide). Has teleportative properties. Occurs in groups from two to six. Only found in Kongregate. Ingorolite: In MB-4 RA-4 deep blue crystal, crusts where it has spontaniously bonded with air to create an iridescent metal powder (ingorolite oxide) Crystals of are single giant molecules, and so they glow from the inside from the light of their bonds. When pieces are broken, all of the bonds broken are released as muinoes. Very hard because of the amount of bonds you would break separating even one atom, despite each individual bond being the weakest possible bond. Armonchelafadite: Ar MB-5 RA-4 pink-tinted water, used as artificial sweetener and as perfume. Occurs in groups of four. Chordaline: Ch MB-6 RA-4 a chalky substance, dark grey. used as an industrial abrasive. Occurs in groups of two. Exothapalite: Ex MB-7 RA-4 yellow gas, sinks in gravity and is very poisonous. Used to purify non-consumption water. Flamable. Occurs in groups of three. Aerocathodite: Ae MB-8 RA-4 Colorless, odorless, and generaly non-reactive gas, reacts with ingorolite, kangorinite, and silverite to produce the respective oxide powders. Colloquially known as air. Occurs in groups of one. Non-toxic amounts of Endatromite are usually dissolved in it. Thorium: Th MB-1 RA-5 radioactive, decays into endotemite. Rare enough that its consistency, color, and melting point are unknown. If given too much energy such as in an explosion it will produce super-isotopes. Occurs in groups of fifty. Uranium: U MB-2 RA-5 radioactive, decays into tandemieite. Soft green stone, can be used in junction with a sleve of entoliate to produce energy. If given too much energy such as in an explosion it will produce super-isotopes. Occurs in groups of twenty eight. Radium: Ra MB-3 RA-5 a light blue liquid, glows a neon blue in darkness. Used in low quality lighting. Radioactive, decays into Kangorinite. If given too much energy such as in an explosion it will produce super-isotopes. Occurs in groups of forty two. Plutonium: Pl MB-4 RA-5 an exotic metal which glows dark purple, which detonates if struck, even lightly. Radioactive, decays into Ingorolite. If given too much energy such as in an explosion it will produce super-isotopes. Occurs in groups of sixteen. Plasmodium: Ps MB-5 RA-5 a clear liquid that glows an intense white light. Causes extreme beneficial mutations in living flesh such as electrokinesis, invulnarability, or magnetokinesis. Radioactive, decays into Armonchelafadite. If given too much energy such as in an explosion it will produce super-isotopes. Occurs in groups of eighty. Teshnium: Te MB-6 RA-5 a soft metal which creates green sparks when scratched, tapped, or bent. Radioactive, decays into Chordaline. If given too much energy such as in an explosion it will produce super-isotopes. Occurs in groups of seventy seven. The Elemental Table Category:Substances